When Blades Cross
by CrazySexyCoolGal24
Summary: This is a fic for the video game Star Gladiator. Please don't flame me! Just please read this! This will be my first time on FF.net. The story is about the main character, Hayato, and how he goes thorugh a lot of stuff just for one girl, my OOC! But, it's


When Blades Cross  
By: YamiGal24  
Author's Note: This fic is about Star Gladiator and Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Blistien. Star Gladiator is on PS1 and Plasma Sword's on Sega Dreamcast. Please don't flame me for this because there's no room for it in the game section. If you want some more fics for this game, then email the webmaster. Enjoy and please review! This takes place after Plasma Sword.  
Disclaimer: Star Gladiators and all of its characters belong to Capcom so don't sue me! I only own my OOC!  
  
What I know about Star Gladiator:  
Star Gladiator came out in 1997 for the playstation game console. It's about this guy named Bilstien who was banished to planet Zeta for doing cloning and some kind of DNA splicing. This takes place in the year I think is 2438, anyway, Bilstien starts going crazy and makes all these guys who help him try to take over the world. They call themselves 'the fourth empire.' So these people come along call the 'Star Gladiators' come and kick their' asses. They only characters I know that are in the game are Hayato, June, Zelkin, Saturn, Blood, Gamof, Gerelt, Vector, Omega, Gore, and the old Biltstien. So, long story short, Hayato kick's Bilstein's ass, his whole place is destroyed and his body is never found.   
  
What is from the Plasma Sword Book:  
A year has passed since Bilstein's sudden death and the fall of "The Fourth Empire". The galaxy is basking in peace and prosperity. But now a troublesome rumor has begun- a bizarre tale of Bilstien's ghost. This eerie apparition, it is said, has been haunting planet Zeta, where Bilstien died. Unknown forces immediately destroy troops sent to investigate. Is Bilstien still alive? Who is behind these mysterious occurrences on planet Zeta? Fraught with uncounted mysteries, a new battle is about to begin….  
  
What I know from the game:  
All I know his that there are new characters in this game and there is one person from the future. Elle, she's June's daughter and I think her father might be Hayato (but this is only a rumor). Rain is Bilstien's daughter who is looking for a husband, and picks Hayato. Then there's Prince, Shaker (who has the same attack as Blood), Gantetsu, Claire, Eagle, Luca, Ghost Bilstien, Black Hayato, and Byakko. Each person has a different alternate ending. I'm following Hayato's ending, which means that Bilstein's empire is destroyed once again, but his body is never found.   
  
Chapter 1: Find Hayato  
Shaker sat in the back of a restaurant. People passed him but still feared him. He was working for Bilstein and everybody knew that Bilstien was a killer of sorts. Shaker would kill using a deadly technique of stopping time and teleporting. He drank his liquor down and looked around the room. No one wanted to fight him. He really wanted to get his hands on Hayato Kanzaki, a famous bounty hunter that Bilstien wanted dead. A girl, medium-sized, shapy (meaning she had curves), brown hair with red highlights, and dark green eyes. She looked as if she was ready to fight someone. She was wearing a baby one-sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts with blue all-star sneakers. Her hair cascaded down to her knees. On her left hip was a…..plasma sword! But only Hayato had one and he wasn't anywhere to be found. But still, a girl with a plasma sword has to be a powerful fighter. He started shooting at her and she jumped out of the way. People ran out of the restaurant and the manager hid behind the bar. "What's a little girl like doing with a plasma sword?" asked Shaker  
"I wanna carry it. Who are you?" asked the girl  
"I'm Shaker, I work for Bilstien."  
"Oh, so you're one of Bilstien's freaks of nature."  
"Freak?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
"I'm Maya Takeshi and I'm looking for Hayato Kanzaki."  
"Blistien's been looking for you. I'm gonna have to kill ya. Too bad, you're kinda cute."  
"You won't be doing anything to me, I know it for a fact."  
Shaker teleported behind her and she head-butted him backwards and flipped him on his back. She pulled out her plasma sword and pointed it at his head. "Where is he?" she asked  
"Who?" asked Shaker  
"Hayato Kanzaki! Where is he?!"  
"On planet Rosa Del Sol."  
"Rosa Del Sol huh?"  
She stepped on his chest and stomped down hard. His ribs cracked and he cried out in pain. "Thanks for the help."  
She walked away, leaving him in pain.  
June sighed as she looked around. She was currently working in London as a detective. Her assistant, Anne, came in with a newspaper. "You'll never believe what just happened yesterday in Greece." She said  
"Amuse me." Said June  
"You're partner was mentioned in the newspaper."  
  
Many people watched a guy named Saturn perform. One person caught his attention, a girl with a plasma sword on her left hip. As soon as he finished his performance, the people left. The girl stayed and then walks over to him slowly, folding her arms. "Nice dance." She said  
"Who are you?" he asked  
"I'm looking for Hayato Kanzaki, I understand that you know his current location."  
"What do you want from him?"  
"A fight, a small fight."  
"He lives in one of the apartments on Central Street."  
"Thanks."  
She walked off. 'I'm coming for you Kanzaki.' She thought   
Saturn got an evil feeling as she walked off.  
  
Hayato was working on his motorcycle in a garage. Ever since Bilstien's disappearance, there hasn't been any real work for him. It would be a good idea to fight once in a while. He's heard stories of some girl after him. Even Saturn called to find out did he meet this girl yet. He just shrugged it off because nobody has ever wanted to fight him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and he looked behind him. A girl came charging at him with a plasma sword. He pulled out his plasma sword and blocked her attack. She jumped back in a fighting position. "Finally found you, Kanzaki." She said  
"You must be the girl that's been looking for me." He said, "Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Maya Takeshi."  
"Takeshi? As in Touya Takeshi?"  
"Exactly, our family has been fighting yours for years. Now it's time for me to end this fight."  
"Fine then, I'll accept your challenge."  
She attacked first with an over-headed blow and he blocked it again. She took this opportunity to trip him. He fell over quickly. Then he tried to trip her but she did a backflip and got out of the way. "Nice try." She said  
Her blade was white while Hayato's was blue. Hayato's family always had competition with Takeshi's, dating all the way back to the 18th century. Each family had an equal amount of power so each family would compete for the better power. Hayato charged Maya quickly and attacked from her feet and upwards. She fell backwards, making the sword drop from her hands. Blood dripped from the small deep cut on her arm. She picked her plasma sword up and got into a fighting stance again. The blood was dripping out quickly and Maya felt a bit dizzy. But she wanted to prove that her family wouldn't give up to the bitter end. Her eyes looked evil and sly. Hayato knew that she was up to something. She charged at him fast but instead of attacking with her sword, she did a flip and her legs landed on her shoulders. Then, she gripped him hard by the neck and flipped him over on his back. She sat up, sitting on his stomach, knee on his right hand, where his plasma sword is. "You're a good fighter." He said  
She got dizzy and he flipped he over on her back. 'This girl is cute for a fighter.' He thought Maya's breath started getting shorter. The blood got heavier and it started spilling on Hayato's hand. Maya blacked out.   
  
When Maya came two, she was in an apartment. Outside, she could hear cars honking and people talking on the street. On her right arm was a bandage. "Where am I?" she asked  
"In my apartment." Answered a voice  
She looked to see Hayato sitting in a chair across the room. She brushed some hair out of her face and looked at him with an annoyed look. "Where's my sword?" she asked  
He held it up with one of his hands, just twirling it around. "Give it back." Said Maya, angrily  
"I will, after you answer some questions." He said  
Maya growled, because she knew this wouldn't be easy when she would meet Hayato. Though, some part of her wanted this kind of challenge. "What answers do you want from me?" she asked  
"How do I know that you are a Takeshi and not an spy sent by Bilstien?"  
"My father's name is Touya Takeshi who married Miyako Anderson. The Takeshi's and the Kanzaki's have been fighting since the 18th Century when our first ancestors fought as ninjas. Can I have my sword back now?"  
"I don't know, you seem kind of rash to have one. Just how old are you?"  
"I'm 19 years old, how old are you?"  
"I'm 21 years old."  
'Damn, well, he's not too old for me, at least he can get in a without a fake ID…..what the hell am I thinking?! This is the rival of my family! But, he is kinda cute…'  
A small blush appeared across her face. She shook it out of her mind as she lunged at Hayato. "Give it!" she yelled  
She ended up on her back again with Hayato on top. Both were blushing and their faces were inches apart. He made a slight grin and got closer, his milky white skin could brush against her dark skin. "Utsukushii...Honto-ni utsukushii, omae yo. (Beautiful, you truly are beautiful)."  
Maya's face blushed an even darker red. "Arigato. (Thank you). "She whispered  
Her eyes widened at the sudden actions she was taking. "Get off Kanzaki-san! Get off!!" she said  
He kissed her on the cheek and he got up off of her. She sat up and felt her face. His lips were soft compared to his outlook. "Maya?" asked Hayato  
"Hai Kanzaki-san?"  
"Was there anything else you wanted from this fight?"  
"Your help."  
"For what exactly?"  
Maya got off the floor and brushed herself off. "Bilstien is still alive." She said  
"Nani?! He's dead, I saw him die!"  
"No, it was just another shell of his body. My father found it out…. before he died…."  
"Died?"  
"Hai, my father was sent to investigate the whole theory on the ghost of Bilstien. He never returned home, but he did send me a disk with information on what happened. According to my father's data, Bilstien is very much live and well, he's just waiting for the right moment to attack. He will destroy us all if we don't act now!"  
"What makes you think that I'll help you?"  
"Do you really want to see the human race wiped out by some out of control doctor and his pets? Would you want your friends to suffer from death and destruction? I'm from the USA Kanzaki, Bilstien first attacked the USA and have a strong feeling that he will attack Europe next. I'm one of the few that were not so much affected by the attack. I refuse to let the same thing to happen to other countries what happened back home."  
"Maya, I will help you. Not because of what your small story is, just because I'd hate to see what would happen to people if Bilstien took over."  
"Arigato Kanzaki-san!"  
"Kuso! Call me Hayato!"  
"Ok…. Hayato."  
"Did you find a place to stay?"  
"Uh…no…"  
"You can stay here then."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I'd hate to see such a cute girl like you waste away on the streets."  
He threw her sword back to her. "I found your knapsack so it's in the living room. He left the room with a slight grin on his face. 'I always could make a girl fall for me.' He thought  
'I hope I'm doing the right thing…' thought Maya  
  
To Be Continued….. 


End file.
